Blood Moon
by CutWristSim
Summary: What's a girl to do when her one true love is with another? Steal him! This is a story about my high school life with my best friend Alice and my one true love Edward.
1. Chapter 1

Blood Moon

By Christine Kumar

Intro:

What's a girl to do when her soulmate is with another? I tell you:  
cast a demonic spell on her. This is my story about the love of my  
life Edward and that slut Bella who is an evil all her own. My name is  
Carrie Lucifer Soulstake DarkCloud and this is my story.

Authors Note:  
Thanks to all my non idiot friends who assisted me through my writing.  
Here's to you Satan -my second lover- and my boyfriend Mark  
McWilliams.

Chapter 1: A World With You

My name is Carrie Lucifer Soulstake DarkCloud. I am  
seventeen-years-old and in high school. I have long black hair and sky  
blue eyes with blood-like specks around my cornea. I usually wear a  
Japanese school girl uniform with black knee stockings and combat  
boots.

My make up is black and heavy around my eyes. Today I wore purple  
lipstick and eight silver ear hoop rings in each of my ears. It burned  
my ears because of my heritage but it felt good.

I go to school like any other girl but I have a dark secret. I am half  
vampire and half witch, I am what people fear at night. My mother fell  
inlove with my father who put a curse on her to make her his eternal  
mate. After years in the Academy of Darkness for witches I was sent  
out into the world to find my darknessmate.

I went down the halls of my high school it has only been a few months  
but I already became the social outcast amongst the slutty norms. My  
only true friend was a sadist named Alice. Just like myself Alice was  
also a vampire. She grew up as my neighbor and dyked many human men as  
a kid. She came here to also find a mate for herself but her bisexual  
nature made it hard to find a perfect man.

Alice looked like a model from a Playboy mag (not that I read those or  
anything). Her body was usually covered in lace and see through  
shirts. Her skirt is so short and tight you can see her womanhood  
through those crotchless panties she wears. She had long fiery hair  
that she usually hides in a bun covered by a sexy hair net.

"Good morning bitch." Alice smiled and hugged me.

"what's so great about mornings when any moment we could burst in to  
lame sparkles from the sun?" I shouted rewards her.

"Bitch don't go being all like those normal sluts around here. This  
is why we came to this shithole of a town was to make sure that the  
sun never shines down on your pale depressing skin. My lil fang."  
Alice replied into a depressing tone.

The bell rang and we went our separate ways. I didn't feel like taking  
math so I hid in the cafeteria until next class. I sat quietly  
drinking my blood that was hidden as chocolate milk because those  
norms wouldn't get it if they saw me drinking blood of their virgin  
sluts.

I stopped in the middle of a slurp when I felt an undead presence  
behind me. I quick spun around with my vampire speed to see a pale man  
with brown hair and blue eyes like me staring at me it was Edwards. He  
was standing behind with that stupid slut Bella clinging to him like a  
spider monkey.

He gave me a quick wink and walked off as Bella talks to him about her  
lazy eye syndrome she has.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: To Be With You!

Authors Note: As you can tell I really hate Bella! She ruined Edward's  
image and he should have killed her! Thanks for Marky for being there  
for me yesterday you know why

Time seemed to halt as I thought about Edward. He is a mysterious man  
who I really love but Bella is a Siren who lured Edward with her song  
of lust. It was Akice who warned me about her. There had to be a way  
to break the spell so Edward can love me and not her. I sat at the  
table and began to chant my Pegan ritual that I knew.

"Oh dark goddess of the Twilight (it's the name of the book) I command  
thee to cast upon yee the spell of lovers eternal sacrifice unto  
Edward the dark knight of blood!"

A Large flash of humid light came from me and I saw in a vision Edward  
breaking up with Bella.

"why did I have a vision?" I shouted to myself in the empty hall. I am  
a witch but I don't have visions. It's only the vampire side of me  
that can, but I don't have that power.

I got up with my vampire speed and ran to Edward. There he was by  
himself as I stopped he walked up to me.

"hey, I got an extra ticket to Go see A Nightmare Before Christmas  
wanna go?" he asked me with his sexy eyes and pale white skin.

"fuck yeah" I replied. Edward smiled and walked away his hot ass  
making the idea more appealing.

Back at school I was met by a tall tanned man who wore only Jean pants  
and a suicide bunny t-shirt. It was Jacob, he smiled at me his rough  
muscle shoulders were large. He had a tattoo on his neck of two holes  
like a vampire bite marks.

"hey Jacob." I said flirtily to him.

He smiled and replied "call me Wolf".

I felt honored that Jacob allowed me to call him by his werewolf name.  
Only close family and mates would know it.

"so I was wondering are you seeing anyone?"

I smiled. And walked away. Charming as he is my powers told me he was  
More than just a human.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Blood Wolf

This chapter is for everyone who thinks my story is awesomey delicious.

I met with Alice outside the school and told her about my day. I told  
her about how Edward asked me out.

"no gucking way! Edward is my brother!" Alice yelled to me.

"listen about that bitch Bella..." I replied.

"Edward wanted to ditch that whore a long time ago but she cast a  
spell on him to make him not leave her." Alice smiled "all you have to  
do is get fresh werewolf blood and make bro drink it."

"that's just great where am I to find such a rare Elixir in the middle  
of shitsville?" I said depressed from the tease.

"relax sexy. We will make sure that whore suffers good" she smile  
sexily "and about those visions you shouldn't worry cause I get them  
too"

"unholy shit! Really?" I screamed with surprise.

"girl why do you think I win the lottery so much?" she smiled  
sinisterly At me. "it comes from the vampire side of us. That's why we  
see things like visions.

shocked I replied "no way that's so cool that vamps have this power"

The bell rang and I went to art class with Alice.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Vampires

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to post this one up. I had a ton

of shut on my plate.

After art class I slipped into the bathroom and started to slit my

wrists. I was really fucking depressed over finding werewolf blood to

make Edward mine and not Bella's. After I was done I sucked the blood

that seeped through my cuts. I then took black bandages to wrap my

wounds.

I was a about to leave when Melissa stepped in. She was a stupid slut

who claimed to be a virgin but I saw visions of her fucking twenty men

a day.

"oh my god I just got my period thank god I was late and got

worried... I thought i might be the next virgin Mary". She laughed

slitting.

It was then that she saw me walking out of the stall. She glared at me

I responded by flipping her off as I walked away.

It was stupid sluts like her that makes me want the world to die in

flames. Fuck her and her Disney channel fuck I hate the Jonas brothers

like the fucking pleague! I knew that Edward hated them too.

After clearing my head with a little bit of Cradle of Filth music I

wanted to look for Edward. I had a feeling in my vampire side that

told me so.

I found Edward in the lunchroom eating a salad that Bella made him

eat. I began to walk suductibly dowager him. He glanced up at me and

smiled with his sexy fangs.

I wanted to eat him.

To Be Continued...


End file.
